Ouroboros/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Ground Stomp:'' Ouroboros jumps then stomps onto the ground, creating a shockwave. Just steer clear from its body(like behind its abdomen) to avoid being hit. *''Flail:'' *''Flat Stomp:'' *''Violent Dash:'' *''Roots Storm:'' Ouroboros strikes the ground with his tentacles, impaling enemies within a very wide area with the spiraling tentacles. *''Laser Cannon:'' Ouroboros stands firmly with his feet in front, then unleashes a strong laser blast. Usually, Ouroboros would target NPC characters. Simply dashing away to the left or right to avoid being hit, or simply stay near to him from the sides or behind. *''Blinding Blast:'' Ouroboros stands tall, then struck his tentacles into then ground, then unleashes a blinding light than stuns all enemies in a very wide area. *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' The tentacles will be your primary target when fighting Ouroboros. Continuous attacks to this part will inflict Down on Ouroboros. The compound eyes will become weak to melee pierce attacks once unbound. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Concentrate your attacks on the tentacles as continuous attacks to this part will inflict Down on Ouroboros. You can also spam bomb/radial Impulse Edge on both feet to inflict Down 'on Ouroboros. The compound eyes will become weak to melee sunder attacks once unbound. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Your primary target should be Ouroboros' legs as continuous attacks to this part will inflict '''Down on Ouroboros. The horn is also another part which is weak to melee crush attacks but is a more difficult target than the legs. *''Elemental:'' Except for the compound eyes, elemental attacks don't do much damage to Ouroboros' body parts. If you still plan on using elements, all elements other than spark are effective. *Pay close attention to your distance when fighting an Ouroboros. Stay out of its melee range but don't go too far from it as it will start firing its laser cannon attacks on you. Attack only during the backswing animation of its attacks then back-step and return to the proper distance. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Fire on Ouroboros' compound eyes as these are weak to shot/laser bullets and become even weaker to it once unbound. While enraged, you can opt to fire on both of its feet as its defense against shot/laser bullets will significantly decrease. Firing continuously on Ouroboros' both feet will send it into a Downed state. Ouroboros is also weak against its own Aragami bullets, which are all pierce/divine type bullets. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Fire your bomb/radial bullets on Ouroboros' both feet to maximize your damage and eventually send it into a Downed state. Both feet's defense against crush type bullets will decrease even more once its unbound or when Ouroboros is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Elemental attributes are not as effective on Ouroboros as compared to physical attacks but since all bullets use an element, any element other than spark is effective. *''Rage Indicator:'' Small flashes of light is seen on its compound eyes. *Ouroboros' speed and aggressiveness will noticeably increase. *Both legs will become weak to all melee and bullet physical attributes. *Ouroboros will gain access to its Mow Down attack (a very quick and powerful 360 degrees spinning attack). *''Eyes:'' Firing shot/laser bullets or its own Aragami bullets can quickly unbound this part. *''Horn:'' Buster Blades make quick work in unbounding this part. Wait for Ouroboros to attack and target the right side of its horn (on the side of the eyes) using aerial square attacks once it exposes its head. You can also use Charge Crush on the right side of the horn if Ouroboros is in a Downed state. *''Both Feet:'' Buster Blades work best in unbounding this part but all physical attacks, whether blade or bullets, are effective once Ouroboros is enraged. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on an Ouroboros by continuously attacking the following parts: **Both Legs using any Buster Blade with a high enough crush attribute. **Tentacles using Long Blades and/or Short Blades. *They usually stagger when their compound eyes and horn are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Ouroboros will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when its rotating to attack a player. Target and devour its cape-like part (Body). *Beware of Ouroboros' Mow-down attack (a quick 360 degrees spin attack) which is very powerful, fast and difficult to block or evade. Don't stand too close to Ouroboros. *You can only get hit once by its left-right-left tentacle combo. *Its flash attack can inflict Stun. *Ouroboros have an above average and fairly wide visual senses. Its auditory senses are considered above average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration except for the both legs part's gun crush defense attribute. In this case, the (Unbound) attribute will override the Enraged attribute. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= '''Note: '''There are two Chaotic Armors in the game possibly due to a mistranslation. They have the same name but are treated as different materials. |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation